seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ally Swordra
Ally Swordra Ally was originally from the Sword Coast. She began her adventuring career in Waterdeep. During her adventures she became a privateer/pirate and captain of the ship the Dark Moon. Ulimately her pirating ran her afoul of some drow operating out of Skullport. She was captured by the drow and sold into slavery. While a slave in Skullport she attempted several times to escape. One of her slavers chose to punish her by means of a brutal, sexual assault. By happenstance, Dross Swordra (during a recruiting mission in Skullport) witnessed this punishment. He interceded on Ally's behalf, halting the assault. Instead of killing her rapist, he simply handed Ally his own daggers, and allowed her to have her revenge. After her vengeance was met, Dross offered Ally a place to recover. Later, he also offered her a job within his organization. Grateful for his help, and having no place else to go, she accepted. Ally rapidly advanced in the ranks of Dross's Shadows. In 1370 her place as a top agent was secured with the daring break in and theft of a massive Xanathar Cache. Secret Romance Shortly after joining Dross's organization, she also began a clandestine romance with him. In the fall of 1370 Ally and Dross became wed. In 1371, she bore Dross a son. Only Wix knows of Ally and Dross's child. Knights of Shadowdale In the Summer of 1375 Ally joined a mission to thwart Shade's advance into the Dales. This group came ot be known as the Knights of Shadowdale. She has proven to be a valuable and resourceful (if unpredictable) member of the group. Character sheet: upload / edit date: 2/2/2016 Ally 3rd level Rogue / 14th level swashbuckler / 2nd Sword Sage exp: 173,200 Human Lawful Evil goal: 190,000 Speed 30 Strength 18(20) +5 Hit Dice: 3d6 + 14d10 + 2d8 + 57 = 195 Dexterity 22 (23) +6 AC: 37 (10Armor,6 Dex, dod 4, defl 5, 2 Wis) Constitution 16 +3 Touch AC: 27 Intelligence 20 +5 Flat Footed: 27 Wisdom 14 +2 Charisma 16 +3 Init: +6 dex +1 quick to act = Saving Throws (3rogue+14buckling swashes, 2SS, ability, magic+luck) = Fortitude: 1+9+0+3+5+3= +21 Reflex: 3+4+3+6+5+3= +24 Will: 1+4+3+2+5+3= +18 Base Attack Bonus : +17/+12/+7/+2 Spell Resistance: Feats 1,1,3,6,9,12,15,18 Class Feats Sneak Attack +9d6 Trapfinding Evasion Trap Sense +1 Weapon Finesse Grace +2 (reflex saves) Insightful Strike (add intelligence to damage as well as strength) Dodge Bonus +3 Acrobatic Charge: can charge over difficult terrain Improved Flanking: get +4 on flanking bonus Lucky: 1 reroll a day: for attack rolls, skill check, ability check, or saving throw Acrobatic Skill Mastery: can take 10 on jump and tumble even in difficult circumstances Weakening Critical: when I crit, I deal 2 points of strength damage Quick to Act +1: initiative bonus Discipline Focus (Weapon Focus): Rapier AC Bonus: Add Wisdom Bonus to AC when lightly armored, applies when flat footed and against Touch. Level Based Feats 1: Able Learner: all skills cost 1 point to buy whether cross class or not. Still capped for cross class stuff. 1H: Dodge: +1 AC 3: Mobility: +4 AC on AoO 6: Combat Reflexes: more AoO’s 9: Spring Attack: stick and move 12: Improved Crit. 15: Daring Outlaw: combine rogue and swashbuckler levels for determining Sneak attack, dodge bonus and grace. 18: Shadow Blade: Add dex to damage while in a Shadow Hand Stance Maneuvers: 7 Known: 4 Readied, 2 Stances, Initiator Level: 11, Max level: 6 Known: Cloak of Deception: Shadow Hand Level 2: Boost: 1 swift action: greater invis until end of my turn Assassin’s Stance*: Shadow Hand Level 3: Stance: 1 swift: while in the stance gaine +2d6 sneak attack. Sudden Leap: Tiger Claw Level 1: Boost: 1 Swift action: gain a jump as a swift action. Death From Above: Tiger Claw level 4: Strike: 1 Std Act: must be adjacent to foe, as part of the maneuver attempt a DC 20 jump check. If successful: make a single attack: with +4d6 damage and opponent considered flat footed. Then land in any square adjacent to target and within 20 feet of my original square. Pouncing Charge: Tiger Claw level 5: Strike: 1 full round action: Gain a full attack after a charge. Counter Charge: Setting Sun level 1: Counter: 1 immediate action: when someone charges me, I can redirect: Make an opposed Strength or Dex check (I get to choose and gain a +4 to the check on strength if I am bigger, or on dex if I am smaller). If I win the check he can’t attack me and I move him up to 2 squares in a direction of my choosing. If I lose the check, he gets a +2 to hit me. Feigned Opening: Setting Sun level 3: Counter: 1 swift: As I provoke an AoO (for whatever): If My opponent misses me, I get an AoO on her. If my opponent hits me with the AoO, any of my allies who threaten her get an AoO on her. Mirrored Pursuit: Setting Sun level 5: Counter: 1 immediate: When an opponent who is adjacent to me moves, I can immediately move into any square adjacent to her as soon as she stops moving (can go up to my speed). Does not provoke AoO. Shifting Defense*: Setting Sun level 5: Stance: 1 swift: I can make an immediate 5’ step each time an opponent attacks me. Each move takes one of My AoO’s for the round, and I cannot move if I have no AoO’s remaining. This movement does not provoke. Skills 52+26+109+24 = 211 dex 6, str 5 , con 3, int 5, wis 2, cha 3 . Items Mace +3 3 Daggers of Throwing +4 Rapier of Wounding +4 Dagger +3 - 1d8 damage, 15% magic resistance, 20d6 fireball 1 x day Dagger – Flametongue Dagger +5: shadow weave magic: grave strike 2/day Bracers of Armor +10 Ring of Human Influence (1) Potion of extra healing ** Baenre House Insignia - Teleport without error 3 x day, levitate @ will, True seeing 1 x day ** Storm’s Garter: darkvision 60’, feather fall, +1 to Dex, Spider Climb 3/day, Silence 15’ 3/day, Jump 3/day, Neutralize Poison 1/day, Cure Disease 1/day ** Cloak +5 of Resistance ** Necklace of Adaptation ** Mask of Disguise (3) Dust of Disappearance Ring of Telekinesis - 500 pounds Bag of Holding ** Boots of varied tracks Stone of Good luck: +1 to all saves, skill checks, and ability checks Ring of Lightning (29) 10 hit dice of lightning per charge - can be multiple bolts ** Ring +5 ** Ring of Fire Resistance, major: ER 30 ** Shadow Pin - Black Crescent Moon – nondetection CL 20, lets Dross use Crystal Ball to locate pin, Immune to Poison, Find Trap 1xday, Free Action 1xweek, +3 on saves (luck bonus) Aumry’s Cloak: +4 Cha, +10 Diplomacy Demon Organs: Use to take over someone for 1 day per con point (Josh item to get details) ** Shadow Dragon Scale +5: Light Fortification, +10 to hide, no dex limit or armor penalty Poisons (4) M (contact 1-4 minute 20/5) (3x): Terinav Root: DC 16, initial 1d6 dex, secondary 2d6 dex (3) O (Inj. 2d12 min paralytic) (3x) Modified Carrion Crawler Brain Juice: DC16: initial Paralysis, 2nd: paralysis (2) J (Ing 1d4 death/20) (1) J (Inj 1d4 death/20) (2) Snake (-2 on save Inj immediate coma 1d4 days) (0) O (Ing 2d12 min paralytic) Combat Rapier: +28 / +23 / +18 / +13 1d6 +20+Con damage (15-20 X2) 17 (BAB) 6 (dex) 4 (magic) 1 (WF) / 5 (str) 5 (int) 4 (magic) 6 (dex)+ 1 point Con damage Remember sneak attack damage (11d6), also slowed and 2 str damage on crit Thrown Dagger+3 + 27/ +22 / +17 / +12 2d4 +20 (19-20 X2) From Acerak: Teleport Out of any teleport warded (or similar) 1 time ever. Languages: Common, Elven, Drow, Orc, DraconicCategory:Characters Category:The Knights of Shadowdale